Shattered
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: What if Brian had a sister he didn't know about? After all his dad did leave, maybe he took her with him. What if his sister was in the car scene? From a little girl Bayleigh loved cars. Would Brain accept her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Fast and the Furious or any of its characters, I own Bayleigh, any other new characters and the plot. I hope you like it. **_

Bayleigh O'Conner stood in front of Taj Parker. She grabbed the things that the Miami Dade Police were handing her, ignoring Taj as long as she could. Once she was done and outside, she had no choice.

"What the hell Lee?" Taj growled as he unlocked his Koenigsegg CCXR.

She climbed in, "What?"

"You shouldn't have been here."

"Well I am, tough shit. Not like he would have helped anyway."

"Even if he wanted to, or even knew of you, he isn't a cop anymore."

"Just take me home. I need to get another car."

"You aren't doing anything."

"Try stopping me," She glared as she looked at Taj, eager to get back to the shop.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Bayleigh got out. She ran into the garage looking for Jimmy. Once she spotted him she ran to him, grabbing the first keys she could reach.

"I'll be back with this Jimmy!" She ran off, to the cars, finding the one the keys belonged to and got in. Once in she drove off, heading to the race that was going down tonight.

"Good one, Bay."

Bayleigh screamed as she heard the voice, when she looked in the rear-view window she saw Suki there.

"Suk.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going with you."

"You're going to spy on me," She sighed.

"Well… You do need a way to get this car back don't you?" Suki grinned.

She pulled up with the other racers, parking the 1994 Nissan 240SX next to a 1999 Acura Integra. She got out of the car with Suki, walking around eyeing the other cars. As they passed some of the cars, they heard guys whistling at them. As they walked, finding the person running the race, Bayleigh saw it. A 1998 Nissan Skyline R33 GT-R. She smiled as she reached the person, letting them know she wanted to race for pinks with the Nissan.

Hours later Bayleigh and Suki were driving back to the garage, laughing and keeping up with each other as they went. When they both pulled up and parked, they each froze. Taj stood in front of them, definitely not happy. Suki smiled and nodded at Bayleigh before walking off.

"Really?"

"Really what?" She asked, leaning against her new car.

"You had to go do it again the same day I just got you out for doing it?"

She shook her head, "That was a onetime thing, I won't get caught again."

"Damn straight you're not. I'm going to tell Brian about you."

"No! You can't Taj. He has no idea about me, and it should stay that way. He won't like me anyway."

"He's going to find out. And I just might send you to him, of course someone will go with you to make sure you get to him."

She frowned, knowing he wasn't lying to her. "Please Taj?" She pleaded.

"No. Now go."

"And If I don't?"

" Don't tempt me Lee."

"Well, when you call him, why don't you just tell him to come get me?"

"That's something he can't do. If you had bothered to be around before, even when he was in Miami with me years ago, you would know that."

Taj walked inside his place, looking at the clock. He figured Brian should be up now, Monaco was pretty far ahead of Miami. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello," The voice sounded groggy on the phone.

"Brian…"

"Taj?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. Look.. I have something to talk to you about." He paused, taking in the slience.

"What's wrong Taj?"

"Not's really wrong… But I have someone who I think would do good with you and Mia."

"Someone? Like who? Anyone who would is already out here or somewhere else."

"Brian, You have a sister."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own F&F, just the plot and my characters. I hope you like it. R&R! **_

"I have a sister?" Brain spoke after a long pause.

"Yea. Bayleigh…"

"But… How?"

Taj laughed quietly, "Your dad Brian… He left, yes, and he raised her."

"And why would she be good to come here?"

" I picked her up from jail earlier. She's already spent a few years in Juvie, and I've picked her up a few times from jail. She's in the car scene. She won't get any better being here in Miami, and I have no idea where else to send her."

"What about _him_?"

Taj knew he was talking about their father. "Bri… He isn't around anymore."

"He abandoned her?"

"No. He raised her alone, he would never abandon her. He died Brian… a few years ago. Bayleigh was there."

"Oh."

"And don't say anything about it, at least not yet. She took off when we got home, I knew I should have waited till tomorrow morning to get her, but I didn't want her there long. Anyway, she picked her up another car, at a race. I'm going to figure out how to ship it to you, or at least close to you. When it's there, you can bring it up."

Brian ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Mia, she was due any day now. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to meet Bayleigh, she was related to him yea, but he's gone this long without knowing her. At the same time he agreed with Taj, it would be good if she came out there. They weren't into anything right now, with the baby coming. Dom was around some, so he wouldn't have to keep tabs on her alone.

"Alright, just let me know when she's supposed to land."

Bayleigh stood outside of the garage; she ran a hand along the Nissan Skyline R33 GTR. As she did she smiled as she remembered her father. He had gone through every channel he could to get this car in her hands; they are a rarity in the United States, as they are not a United States car. When he got it, the car wasn't much. The motor and transmission in it were good, as well as much under the hood. However the body and wheels were not. He had spent days with her fixing up the car for her. After school she'd come home and run into the garage, ready to paint the car. It took them weeks to get the car painted, since they only painted it a few hours a day. They purchased two sets of aftermarket wheels for it. One set had her street tires on them, another they used a set of racing tires, that way she didn't use her racing tires on daily driving. Once the paint was done, the car was a pitch black, with pink designs on the side, designs that Bayleigh did herself. They painted both set of wheels black to match the car, the lip was painted a pink, and they decided to work underneath the hood. The car was completely stock, this was when she learned a lot about the parts she needed to make it race ready. This memory was the reason she raced for the Skyline a week ago. Now she had to leave it behind.

She smiled as she remembered her first race. Her dad had taught her everything she needed to know in that car. She won her first race, which was a shock to the people there, since she was a new person, but with all the practice with her dad she was good at it. And now, years later she was great at it. She frowned as she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to see Taj with someone else, another dark-skinned man. She smiled lightly, hoping they didn't see anything in her.

"Lee, this is Roman Pierce; he'll be going with you." Taj nodded as he spoke.  
>"Hi," She reached out her hand.<br>Roman grabbed it in his, taking in her shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes matched Brians, this was when he knew that Taj was being real when he told him Brian had a sister. "You can call me Rome," He smiled.  
>"Bayleigh O'Conner, most call me Bay though, or as Taj likes, Lee."<p>

"O'Conner.. huh… This is crazy! I remember when I met Brian."

"We'll now you can remember when I met him. Since I have yet to."

Roman chuckled lightly, "It won't be long. Are you ready?"

"No, but apparently I don't really have a choice." She glared at Taj as she spoke, he watched her with a grin.

"It won't be so bad, besides, you can see a new place that is not a part of the US."

"I can't leave my car."

Taj raised his hand, "I already said I'd get it to you, somehow."

"You're getting a chance to explore and you're worried about a damn car?"

Bayleigh shook her head, "Let me go get my things and I'll be ready. I guess the sooner I get out of here the better. I can see I'm not wanted anyway."

"It's not that Lee." Taj replied before he could even think.

"Really? Because it sure seems like it."

"You can come back, just not right now. You need to learn some things, and maybe being around him you will. Rome will stay there as long as he needs to, just tell him when to go. And you can call me anytime, I'm here and not going anywhere."

Bayleigh shook her head and walked off, walking into the house behind the garage to get her things. She came back with two suitcases and a carryon bag. She walked to the car both the boys were at and tossed her suitcases in the trunk.

"We can go," She got in the back of the car and slammed the door shut.

As much as she was upset with him, she couldn't help but shed some tears while she hugged Taj goodbye. She really didn't know when she'd see him again, and that scared her. He had grown up with her, and he was there for her when she was left alone. She boarded the plane with Rome, taking the window seat. She spent the flight getting to know Roman, and watching some movies on her laptop.

Once the plane landed she followed Roman off, as they entered the airport she looked around. She didn't even know who to look for, so she followed Roman.

"See over there? By the baggage claim?" Roman pointed.

"There are several people there." She rolled her eyes, knowing he could be more specific. However when a man with sandy blonde hair, hair like hers, and the same eyes turned towards them she stopped. She knew it was him, she could see herself in him. She took in the woman beside him, noticing the swollen belly. She continued to walk with Roman.

Once to them she stopped. "Hi," She spoke softly.

Brian stood there looking at her, taking everything in. He was iffy about Taj's call, and he had to wait till she got there. Now that he saw her, there was no mistaking she was related to him. He frowned, feeling bad that he's meeting her now, after she lived 27 years without him.

"Hi," He finally got out, still not moving an inch.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's another chapter! I don't own F&F. Hope you enjoy it! Leave me reviews! They fuel my writing. **_

"So Taj was right," Mia tried to break the silence after Brian and Bayleigh got as far as hi.

Bayleigh nodded, "Did you both think he was lying?"

"Kinda. I don't remember you at all," Brian replied.

"That's because you were only two when dad left. He wanted to take me with him."

"Taj also said he was going to ship you a car? How can you have an attachment to a car you just won?" Mia spoke up again.

Bayleigh sighed, "The type of car it is has a lot of meaning to me."

"Like what?" Mia wasn't too happy about this sudden addition to their life. They were just able to live and be free.

"It was my first car. The car our dad got me. We both worked on it for weeks. It was totaled, and I've been trying to get another one since."

"How did he die?" Brian asked. "Taj said he did."

Bayleigh, even though Roman was still new to her grabbed him. She pulled him close to her before speaking. "He did. He died in that car."

Brian and Roman shared a look before Brain spoke up, "What happened?"

"It was my fault. We were driving, he wanted me to. We were traveling; the roads were a bit icy. We were coming down a mountain, the road with no railing; ya know where you can see the whole mountain down? Well, someone flew around a curve and hit us from the back. I hit the brakes, but it didn't help. The car drove off the edge, rolling down the hill with me and him. It came to a stop when it hit a tree, passenger side hit it, and the car started to crumple. I was able to get out, how I don't know. He didn't manage. It was my fault. If I had put the winter tires we purchased before our trip on, it could have been different. I was stubborn; I kept my summer tires on." She collapses to the floor, covering her face.

Roman got down with her, "It wasn't your fault."

Bayleigh sobbed in Romans chest as Brian looked on.

"Look, Bayleigh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked so soon."

Bayleigh shook her head, "Bay. And its fine, you deserve to know. He was your father, no matter what."

"What car?" Mia's voice spoke again.

"A Nissan Skyline R33 GTR."

"Definitely related to you. Apparently you even have the same taste in cars. Want to point out your bags?" Mia walked towards the baggage claim watching as the conveyor belt moved.

Roman pointed to the bags as they came, Mia grabbed them. Bayleigh eventually got up and walked with Roman outside. They climbed into the back of the Nissan GT-R, no one said a word on the way. Once at the house, Brian showed them two rooms and left them both. He and Mia walked outside to sit on the beach.

Bayleigh left her stuff alone and fell onto the bed, she grabbed Roman before she fell, pulling him with her. "Stay with me? At least till I pass out?"

Roman smiled and nodded, crawling next to her.

It took Bayleigh a week to figure out a plan. Tonight was the night. She didn't like being holed up at the house; she enjoyed getting to know Brian, and Mia. And she's learned so much about Roman, who has yet to leave. It may have been slight jealousy; Brian did have the newest model of the Nissan Skyline, the GT-R that was released in the US. Or it may have just been that she missed driving and cars so much.

She caught wind of a race coming up. She knew if she could get there with Brian's GT-R she could get her a car. The only person she told was Roman, and that was only because she needed a way to get Brians GT-R back before he'd even know it was gone. Roman didn't like the idea at first; after all, he couldn't lie to Brian. But he figured she'd only do it once, to get a car, and then she'd be good.

Mia and Brian had just come home two nights ago with their new baby. A baby boy they named Canaan. Bayleigh figured they would be too busy with the baby to want to go anywhere. They had everything they needed right now, so a few hours would be okay.

Once it got late enough, Roman walked outside of the house. Brian was still up, so he made it look like he was just going to walk along the beach under the moonlight. Once Brian went to the room with Mia and the baby, Roman tapped on Bayleighs window, signaling her to come out. She grabbed then spare key she found to the GT-R and climbed out her window, that way there was no sound.

Once at the races Bayleigh got into one as soon as she could. The cars that went up against the GT-R didn't stand a chance. Her first race was against a Subaru Impreza WRX STI. Once she won, Roman told her they should go. It had been a few hours, and they did have Brians GT-R. She told Roman she'd head back shortly and let him take her Subaru home. She didn't want to run out of money, so she decided to do just one more race.

She lined up with a 1996 Toyota Supra. She knew the car had no chance. The Supra didn't stand a chance, every time it caught up to her it would fall behind again. She won the race. Once she crossed the line she started to slow down, a car coming the other way ran the red light, striking the back of the GT-R. The driver kept driving, probably drunk or something, didn't even realize they hit someone. She parked the car and got out, the rear bumper was torn off completely, and there were dents in the rear quarter panel and trunk. She started yelling profanities as she kicked the car.

Brain heard a faint knock on the door; he looked over a Mia then at the time, seeing it was around 4am. He got out of the bed and opened the door.

"Dom?" He looked at him groggily.

"Hey O'Conner," Dominic smiled, no signs of knowing it's too early to be here.

"Where's the GT-R?"

"What do you mean? It's where it always is." Brian raised an eyebrow as he watched Dominic.

"No. Come here, it's not. There's some other car though."

"What?" Brian stepped outside with Dominic and rubbed his eyes clearing his vision a little more. As he looked he saw Dominic's Challenger, but no GT-R. He did notice the other car. "Who's Subaru?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"Come in. Let me go check something." He walked inside and let Dominic in. He walked down the hall calling for Roman and Bayleigh. No one came out by time he got to the door. He started pounding on it, and a few minutes later Roman opened it.

"What the hell?"

"Where's my car Rome?"

"What?"

"ROME, WHERE IS MY CAR?"

Roman looked around, catching Dominic. "Are you sure it's not there?"

Dominic stepped closer, his facial expression changed, "Where is the GT-R?" He spoke sternly.

Roman sighed, "She's going to kill me. Bayleigh has it. She was supposed to be back before you got up."

"Where did the Subaru come from?" Dominic asked.

"Bayleigh won it. She got tired of waiting for her car, so she took the GT-R to get her one."

"She's going to be in for a rude awakening when she gets back, Dom, want to keep me company outside?"

Dominic nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"I'll come with you, give me a sec," Roman opened the room door fully.

"Fine." Brian walked off with Dominic.

The sun started to rise as Bayleigh drove back to the house. She had stuck the bumper in the car; she had no idea what she was going to tell Brian. As she got closer she saw the black Challenger. She hoped that whoever it was didn't wake Brian up. She pulled up on the other side of the Subaru and got out. She walked up to the house slowly, freezing when she saw Brian, Roman, and a tan skinned man she didn't know.

She tried to wipe the shock from her face and anything else, "Hey Bri," She smiled as she got closer.

"What the hell happened?" Brian asked as he got up, walking to his car.

"Someone hit me?" She asked walking backwards.

"Where did this come from?" He pointed to the Subaru.

"I won it."

"In my car. I told you not to touch my car."

"Oh come on. It's a GT-R, you thought I'd just not touch it? I just wanted to drive it."

"And look what happened! You wrecked it."

"Someone hit me."

"So you say. How do I know?"

"I have witnesses?"

"You were racing it. Now I'm going to ask again. What happened?"

She tried to ignore the question, "Hi, I'm Bayleigh, you are?" She held her hand out to Dominic as he and Roman joined the two at the car.

"Dominic. Now, what happened to the car?" Dom grabbed her hand, not letting it go.


End file.
